Pugs and Drugs
by IAmAPug
Summary: Isabella knew three things about herself. One; she was an angel. Two; a shape shifter wanted her, a vampire wanted her blood and her body. Three; she is eighteen and already ridiculously huge...everywhere!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This story is rated M because of swearing and MATURE content.**

 **Bella/OC. Jasper/OC. Please review if you like it. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer. I just play around with her characters!**

* * *

Prologue:

The wind was whipping around the black figure wrapped in shadows and rain was coming down in torrents soaking her Victorian style dress. At blinding speeds, she was running through the forest. To a mere mortal eye the barest quiver of a leaf is all that their vision would have seen.

Her slightly erratic breath was due to the panic this woman was feeling. Her baby was about to be taken away from her if she wasn't careful. The only part of her mate that was left; their precious baby girl that was currently happily giggling into the woman's chest as her arms were wrapped tightly around the child.

Many others in her specie did not agree with the birth and mating of herself, her mate and her baby.

The woman's name was Keziah and her child was called Isabella. Keziah and her baby were both angels and the other angels did not want Isabella alive because she the Angel of Power. She could destroy and remake anything and everything if she wanted to. Keziah was positive that her baby was destined for greatness and would someday meet a kind and loving mate to look after her.

* * *

As Keziah reached the great temple she could hear the guards catching up with her.

She anxiously thumped on the door begging for a safe place for her baby to stay as she gave herself up. A lowly spirit of a monk that had reached heaven came out and accepted her please and took the child off her. Keziah felt the bond rip from her baby as Isabella started to weep in the arms of the monk.

Guards clamped her arms together but she still struggled to get to her baby and the only thought going her head at that point was; _I will love her forever and she will never know._


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first "official" chapter! I was seriously surprised – and thrilled- that people liked my story, I was kind of apprehensive at first as it is my first story but never the less, thanks so much if you read it!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all!

Chapter 1: Meeting.

Isabella was six when she heard the first "voice" in her head. She was absolutely positive that she was crazy but it never stopped her from taking advice from them and tuning in on their conversations.

She had tried to tell her teacher about the people in her mind but her teacher, Miss Beatty, had ignored her saying maybe she should stop trying to draw attention to herself by making up stories and get on with her work.

At ten she accidently set someone- who deserved it –on fire with her mind. This was the day she stopped telling people about her extraordinary powers and started to work on her extra talents outside of school away from her parents in an abandoned warehouse.

This was the day she learnt to become independent. And it would change her life forever…..

On Isabella's 14th birthday she learned that her parents had been forced to adopt her and she was actually not a human at all- she was some freak with wings. Her parents told her that they did not love her and she was going to collected by the guards of heaven tomorrow and go to the angel school in heaven.

Isabella woke up the next morning with a memory as clear as a bell. She had really not expected that on her fucking birthday.

As she gracefully got out of her springy and uncomfortable bed she thought about how her life had altered in the past 24 hours.

She switched on the shower but only because of habit. The thoughts were whizzing through her brain at ridiculous speeds. Most of them were centred on being an angel- _an angel_. Yesterday she was a normal 14 year old girl but now she was some freak of nature.

 _However_ , the strong female voice pushed through her thoughts and gave her opinion, _we, and you, have always known that you were special. One; you hear_ us _, we're spirits of dead angels by the way, and you have always listened. Two; I think I am the only one that has noticed this but you have always had powers._

There was a loud, echoing murmur of agreement in Isabella's head and she grabbed it in pain.

 _You know darlin'_ , now a distinct Texas drawl came crawling out of the depth of her mind and gave his point on the subject at hand, _I think you can kick anybody's ass if it came to it, even mine. Even though I am pretty much invincible as I am the old Angel of War._

 _What do you mean 'old'?_ Bella often found herself chatting to her voices as if they were actually real people, friends even.

 _When I died my powers and inner demons went to the nearest baby angel's body and linked themselves to the babies' soul._ The drawl rang out in Bella's head giving a slight pounding sensation in the back of her skull.

As she got out of the shower and dried herself off she couldn't help but notice how much she had grown in the chest area. Before she was a B cup but now as she turned towards her floor length mirror she thought she must have been a size E at least! This is ridiculous because she was slender and only fourteen years old.

"Oh my fucking God!" Bella whisper screamed as she saw her body. Her face was now perfect, no blemishes or spots in sight. Her lips were a natural cherry colour and very pouty, a perfect cupids bow on her upper lip. Her cheekbones were defined and her eyelashes were about 2 centimetres long in some places. Her body on the other hand, she looked almost like a real Barbie! Her waist was stupidly tiny and her breasts! They were ginormous and her arse was big and shapely too. Bella had once thought she was a very plain but now she was absolutely gorgeous.

 _If I was alive, which I'm not, I would totally bang you._ The deep male voice was positively dripping with lust. The urge to blush came onto Bella as she was a natural blusher but this time with her newly found confidence she shoved the urge away and with a roll of her eyes she thought to the voice, _Yeah well, fuck you, love._

Multiple _Burns_ filled her mind and Bella smirked. She decided she was going to be a completely different person from now on and become new.

This crazy Angel school get ready for Isabella Swan- maybe she would even change her second name, it was her decision, and it felt as though she could do anything!

Around one o'clock in the afternoon 5 men arrived. It had given her enough time to get new clothes and bras for her… slightly more large body. She was wearing a 50s style dress but it was quite short only reaching the middle thigh.

As the men walked up to the door with an arrogance that demanded respect, she snorted as her "parents" went to meet them in the corridor and started saying how excited she was and how amazing the opportunity to go to school with her fellow angels!

 _Yeah fuckin right_ , the same drawling voice was heard as they talked about her.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella's mother came through the door into the living room with a fake cheery smile but Bella could see through it to her true emotion: hate.

"No, but I don't have a choice do I?" Bella replied with her English accent dripping with sarcasm.

"It's best if you keep your mouth closed and come with us." One of the men, the one without aviators, said in an emotionless voice and it sparked some anger in Bella. She squished it down wanting to look and feel, in case one of them was the Angel of Emotions, calm and full of serenity.

"What are you, S.W.A.T?" Even as she said this she got up and walked over to the door dragging her trunk behind her. "Because that would be awesome!" She grinned at the guard who was blatantly eye fucking her.

"Well then, are we going or what?" As she grinned behind her she felt one grab her and there was a bright flash of golden light.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you read this story PLEASE review. I want to know what everybody thinks!**

 **The Cullens will be in the story but not til later, also in the summary I said she is eighteen but the first couple of chapters will be Bella's teenage years as she grows up at the school.**

 **Also, if any of you are religious, the King in this story is NOT God- I don't want to be offensive about any religions.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

 **Chapter 2: Powers and the King.**

Bella felt a tug in her back and suddenly huge glowing white were protruding from her back. They were beautiful. Each feather was separate and delicate looking. Bella felt as though she was invincible with them showing and she could feel a golden glow surrounding her as she unfurled her wings.

"What the actual _fuck_?" Bella exclaimed as she twisted to look at her wings.

 _They're your wings honey_ , a soft maternal voice told her.

 _You think she doesn't know that_ , a different female voice tuned into her brain and gave their opinion _, oh and Bella- they're gorgeous!_

Bella giggled at the banter going on in her mind and then remembered where she was and who was with her.

As she turned towards them she noticed they were looking at her like she was insane. Technically she was.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a male figure coming up a path to where they were standing. She was surprised when all of the men bowed deeply to the man and said, "Your Majesty."

When Bella turned to him she saw that he was about 5'9" and alright looking. His hair was blonde and sleeked back perfectly. She guessed to other people he was good- looking but to her he was just normal and he was also middle aged, a bit too old for her! It was then that she noticed that his cornflower blue eyes were glued to her but instead of it being unsettling, it was nice. His gaze was like a blanket, secure and safe feeling.

The man dismissed the 5 men with a vague wave of hand and they walked away with no complaint which surprised Bella.

"Can you please explain to me where and what I am," Before he could say anything to this she then added on, "In detail!"

"Well, my dear, first things first, let me introduce myself. My name is Thomas and I am the King of heaven. I was picked for my role as King by the last Queen as she said I was the best candidate." Thomas explained and Bella couldn't help but get more confused by the second.

"Ask away." Thomas chuckled and gestured towards a bench and sat down with Bella.

"Okay." Bella took a deep breath and asked the first question that came into her mind, "First, how come I have an English accent when I grew up in Arizona?"

"Well, my guess is that your parents- the angels, not the humans- were English. The accent and nationality that your birth parents have is the one you're given. Oh and by the way my parents were from Washington so I got an American accent." Thomas explained to Bella answering the question she had been asking herself all of her life.

"On earth we think that angels have a certain purpose. For example the Angel of Emotions or Stars or something, is this true?" she asked him begging him silently that she could have something cool as her 'birth right' or whatever.

"Well humans did get that right and if you want to know then you are the Angel of Power. This literally means you're the most powerful angel ever. Also, your mate will be the same, just a male or female, if you're a lesbian. The other half of your power-" Thomas abruptly as he saw Bella was looking completely confused with what he was saying.

"What's a mate?" The question was answered swiftly by Thomas as he got up and grabbed her hand leading her away from the bench towards the 18th century looking school.

"Soul mates in the most basic of terms. When an angel meets their mate, they find the missing piece to all of their powers and they have a huge attraction towards each other. The desire to unite with their other half and cement the mating bond. Have you ever heard of imprinting?" Thomas asked her as she tried to keep up with all the crazy things that he was saying.

 _I know what imprinting is! Imprinting is what happens when shape- shifters and angels look into the eyes of their mate and they feel as though they don't belong to themselves anymore. They belong to this other person. They will do anything for their mate just to keep them happy and contented. If you ever hurt your mate then you feel dirty and until your mate forgives you, you do anything to get their forgiveness._ The voice of an old man came through her thoughts and she said a quiet thank you to that person in her mind, not wanting to sound like a retard in front of a King.

"Who were you talking to dear?" Thomas' question was quiet and before she knew what she was doing she said, "An old man."

"That's lovely, did he tell you what happens when someone imprints?" he inquired her as she lifted her head and looked upon the school she was going to be staying in for the next 4 years.

"Yes, he informed me well enough." Bella said vaguely as she gazed upon her new school. It was truly a beautiful building with white marble pillars around it and it looked like a Greek building. She could definitely see women and men in togas hanging around here. She giggled at the thought and walked forward thinking she wished she didn't have to drag the annoying trunk around behind her.

As soon as she thought this she didn't feel her trunk behind her and saw it was in the air just aimlessly following her. _I wish that I could carry my trunk._ As soon as the thought had whispered through her mind the trunk plonked itself on the ground.

 _Awesome! This is so useful!_

"But it can be very dangerous if you do not have control over yourself and your powers, which is literally every single one you can think of." Thomas murmured to her and Bella jumped having forgetting that he was there. "Anyway, on a brighter note, let's get you settled into your new dorm room!"

* * *

As the door opened to Bella's new room a fawn pug came bounding out to greet them and Bella was surprised as she suddenly had an armful of snorting and cuddly pug. She stroked the pug's soft black ears and the pug literally purred and shoved their head further into Bella's hand.

"Well, that's a surprise! He normally hates everything and everyone apart from me and Thomas! Hi, my name's Cocaine!" A short blonde girl with mile- high hair came bouncing out to meet Bella in the doorway of the room. She was odd looking with a small petite body but was ridiculously graceful and elegant. "You must be new- most people don't come a mile near me because I am the Angel of Drugs and I have to take them to survive!"

* * *

Again, PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hate it when authors are clingy and desperately grab onto to the reader shouting, "REVIEW! Please, I need them!" And then creepily stare and say, "I live for them."**

 **But please! REVIEW! REVIEW! I am really worried no one likes my story.**

 **Anyway, on with the story….**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **Chapter 3: Cocaine and the Pug Called Mr Pickles.**

As soon as Cocaine had said this Bella giggled awkwardly and high fived the hand that Cocaine offered her.

"It'll be nice to have at least one friend that accepts my weirdness, considering your… _situation_ with the human world and only just finding out that you're an angel and shit. I think you get weirdness!" This sentence was stuck on the end and Bella nodded not really understanding what Cocaine was saying to her.

"Well, now that you've been introduced we can get your things unpacked Bella." Thomas clapped his hands and Bella jumped as she had forgotten he had been standing there. She turned around Bella saw that he was watching her with an amused gaze.

She lifted her trunk with her mind and dropped it on her bed, as she did this she caught from the corner of her eye that Cocaine was staring at the object dangling in the air with awe and excitement.

"Thomas, your majesty, can Bella come to the cafeteria with me - she needs to meet everyone!" Cocaine asked the question innocently enough but Bella wasn't convinced by the fake attitude. She wasn't going to tell anyone but she could see an aura around everyone all the time and depending on their mood it got a different tint to the edges of the colourful auras.

"Sure, it will do you good to meet some people your age!" The king stated and Bella started to feel slightly nauseas.

Bella and Cocaine walked into the cafeteria at school and Bella was hit with all the thoughts of her "voices". They were all very opinionated in one way or another and it was actually quite amusing to listen to them chatting away.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Cocaine yanking her towards a group of teenagers sitting down all chatting. Once they saw Bella and Cocaine walking – more like Cocaine dragging Bella and Bella reluctantly shuffling behind her – towards them they all stopped their casual banter and looked towards them.

"Hi guys! This is Bella Swan – well that's what she calls herself – and she's the new girl, well, also the Angel of Power." Cocaine said this excitedly wandering what their reactions would be to what she had just said.

A lot of "Wows" and "Oh my Gods!" were swapped around and Bella had the urge to hide in a huge gaping hole but instead she sat down and said, "If I was this popular in my human school then I would have been the queen bee!"

A girl with a slender body, a flat chest but with a face so gorgeous that it hurt to look upon it chuckled and said, "Nice! My name's Siobhan but my friends call me Sio – don't ask me why because I honestly don't know why they do. Oh and I'm also the Angel of Animals." She had an Irish accent that spoke deeply of her hair colour that was a fiery red and Bella took an instance liking to Sio.

The next to introduce themselves to her was a boy with sparkling blue eyes and mousy brown hair that fell artfully across his forehead and Bella noticed that his hand was entwined tightly with Siobhan's. "Hey, I'm Dylan! My mate is Sio," This was said in a loving and gentle manner as he nuzzled her neck and she gave a light purr, the act was so intimate that Bella looked away out of respect for them and smiled as she turned back to them to see they were hugging each other whilst purring. "I'm also the Angel of Animals."

Bella then noticed a boy, and the last person on the table,with electric blue hair wearing multi coloured clothes making gagging motions towards the couple whilst muttering, "Really! I mean come on man! You guys are sick."

Then he obviously noticed Bella staring at him and said to her, "Hey Bella! I'm Flash, Angel of Nature and before you ask, yes, I was born with this hair, its natural!" His accent was Californian and he sounded like a valley girl.

 _I agree with you there poppet,_ an unfamiliar British accent tuned into her brain and she just had to ask, _And you are?_

The voice chuckled and answered her question; _I was the last queen's mate. She has demanded me to tune into your brain because she wanted to know how things are in court and at the school._

 _Why couldn't she just-_

Cocaine's melodic voice wiggled its way through her thoughts and Bella turned towards her, lifting a questioning brow at her.

"Now that you've all been introduced and Bella has stopped thinking so deeply can we all eat now, I'm starved!" Cocaine announced and the table's occupants all laughed and fell into easy banter.

It was the most loved she had felt in a long time.

* * *

Later that evening when Cocaine and Bella were getting ready for bed Cocaine suddenly whipped round and stared at Bella's body in awe. Bella didn't try and hide because she had to face the fact that Cocaine would see her body on day and there was no point in being silly and shy as Cocaine had the exact same things as herself.

"Oh. My. God. When and where did you get that body! When you find a mate he – or she – will be so smug to have _you_ as a mate!" The blonde angel exclaimed and Bella answered her previous questions.

"I woke up the day after my "parents" told me I was an angel and I had E cup boobs, a gorgeous face and a curvaceous body. It was rather annoying actually; I mean I look like an eighteen year old now instead of my actual age." This was said cheerfully while Bella yanked up her extremely small shorts and then said to Cocaine; "See, these shorts were loose and now that my thighs have got firmer and my arse _huge_ I can't fit into them anymore.

"Well, I think lucky you!" Cocaine loudly stated that and then suddenly started giggling manically and exclaimed, "You said _arse_ like an English person!"

"Well I've always had an English accent even though I grew up in America." Bella then paused and said thoughtfully, whilst getting into her bed and snuggling down, "Thomas said it was because my birth parents were English."

"My birth parents both live in the capital, just a couple of miles away from here, we should visit them soon! I'm really glad you're here Bella; we're going to have so much fun together! I just know it." After this Cocaine yawned and whispered innocently and in a childlike way, "Night, night Belly, love you."

"Goodnight Cocaine." Bella switched off the light and yawned herself and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Good, bad or is it moving too slowly?**


End file.
